militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ali Abdul Motalib Awayd Hassan Al Tayeea
Ali Abdul Motalib Awayd Hassan Al Tayeea ( ) is a citizen of Iraq who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 111. The Department of Defense reports that Al Tayeea was born in Baghdad, Iraq. The Department of Defense provided a birthday, or an estimated year of birth, for all but 22 of the 759 detainees. Al Tayeea is one of those 22. He was repatriated on January 17, 2009 after more than seven years without ever been charged. Press reports When the Department of Defense first complied with US District Court Justice Jed Rakoff's court order and released the transcripts of the Guantanamo detainees, they weren't identified by name. However, a small number of the detainee's names were mentioned in the body of the transcripts. Al Tayeea's transcript was one that contained his name. A widely republished story from the Associated Press described Al Tayeea as a mechanic who had been jailed by Saddam Hussein's regime.Sketches of Guantanamo Detainees-Part II, ABC News, March 15, 2006 An article in The Weekly Standard has extensive excerpts from the testimony Al Tayees offered during his Tribunal. He described a long history of emigration from country to country in the mid-east, that finally left him working, as a driver, for the Taliban, in Afghanistan.It's Hard Out Here for an Iraqi: The story of "Pimp Daddy," an Iraqi detainee at Guantánamo, The Weekly Standard, March 27, 2006 The Weekly Standard reported that Al Tayeea's nickname in Guantanamo was "Pimp Daddy". Al Tayeea said he met John Walker Lindh, "the American Taliban", who he describes as a "good guy" and a "jackass". :I don't believe in the Taliban, but being hungry and homeless, I worked there for 2½ months and traveled in an old Russian car called a Gas 66. There are many of these in Iraq; it's a bulls--car. Everyday there was a broken engine, so I requested the money to fix it. I put a little of the money in my pocket and I'd go fix it. I didn't want to go every day. The f--ing Taliban is f--ing my life. ''The Weekly Standard reports that Al Tayeea doesn't get along with the other Guantanamo detainees, and had bragged, to his Tribunal, about threatening to keep informing on the other detainees: :"They call me motherf--all the time and I say, "f--Osama Bin Laden and f--the Taliban." I'm very happy and I tell them I'll stay here forever and give information about them. I tell them, "f--you, if you believe in Osama Bin Laden."" Accused of leveling false allegations Jawad Jabber Sadkhan had a statement from detainee 758 submitted as evidence at his Tribunal.ISN 433 -- Testimony from detainee ISN 758, knew each other in Afghanistan, from Jawad Jabber Sadkhan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - page 156 In his statement detainee 758 identified himself as "Shaker Al Iraqi (Abass Abdou Erromi)". The official record identifies him as Abbas Habid Rumi Al Naely.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 He testified that he suspected the accusation against him and detainee 433 were the result of animosity from detainee 111, who he identified as "Ali Abdou Ahtaleb Al Iraqi" and detainee 252, who he identified as "Yassin Basro Al Yamani". The official record shows detainee 252 as Yasim Muhammed Basardah. Al Naely says he knew Sadkhan in Afghanistan, and he knew him as a good, peaceloving, family man. Al Naely said that the two men he identified as Sadkhan's accusers did not know him in Afghanistan, and their accusations were complete fabrications. Combatant Status Review detainees ARB|Set_43_2811-2921.pdf#46}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Ali Abdul Motalib Awayd Hassan Al Tayeea's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 46–69 . }} Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Abdul Motalib Awayd Hassan Al Payee's Administrative Review Board, on 16 August 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript Al Tayeea chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_5_20000-20254.pdf}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Ali Abdul Motalib Awayd Hassan Al Tayeea's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 134 Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon R. England, the Designated Civilian Official. His Board's recommendation was unanimous. His Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his release or repatriation on December 19, 2005. Under "Other factors" his Board wrote: Repatriation Six captives were repatriated in late January 2009, an Afghan captive named Bismullah, Hassan Mujamma Rabai Said, and four Iraqi captives: Hassan Abdul Said, Ali Al Tayeea, Abbas Al-Naely, and Arkan Al-Karim. References Category:Kandahar detention facility detainees Category:Iraqi extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Baghdad Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released